


(Mis)Understandings

by GoodJanet



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Awkward Boners, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Military Uniforms, Seduction, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sam/Al, Sam gets turned on when Al wears his dress uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottbakeula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scottbakeula).



“You’re not taking Tina to Gushie’s birthday party? What happened? I thought you two were really hitting it off?” Sam asks incredulously.

“Well, we are. I didn’t say I was happy about inviting someone else.”

“Al, what did you do?”

Al ducks his head, trying to think of how to answer. Choirboy Sam wasn’t gonna like the story very much.

“Al, come on. You gotta tell me.”

“Alright, alright. You know that foxy redhead with a really great pair of—”

“Al!”

“—engineering degrees?”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“Yes. Her name is Fanny, and she’s a very nice woman,” he says pointedly.

Al laughs.

“Not as ‘nice’ as you’d think.” Sam’s brows furrow, so Al continues. “I ran into her, and she ran into me, and she was giggling too. Real cute and sweet about it. Her cheeks were as red as her hair, so I asked her what was so funny, right? And she pulls this flask out from between her, well, from between her girls.”

“She was drunk at work?”

“She said it was her birthday. And she offered some to me, so it would have been impolite to refuse! Only I, ah, had too much to drink because I woke up the next day with a message thanking me for inviting her to the Christmas party!”

Sam shakes his head, and Al pulls out a cigar. Anything to avoid looking at that disappointed face with those big, puppy dog eyes.

“What’re you gonna do?”

“I gotta figure out a way to break it off with Fanny without Tina finding out.”

“I don’t get it, Al. She’s got to be about half your age or less.”

“Hey, Fanny bumped into me. No pun intended, of course.”

“Al! You’re a dirty old man.”

Al shrugs with a crooked grin.

“The only reason it doesn’t make sense to you is because the Calavicci charm isn’t being directed at you. You wouldn’t even know what hit you if it ever did.”

“Calavicci charm? Al, are you forgetting that I’m a man in this reality?”

“Are you worried it’ll work on you?” Al teases.

“Very funny. I know your tricks. You couldn’t seduce me if you tried!”

Al raises an eyebrow as a look of realization comes over Sam’s face at what he’d just said.

“No, no way! That was not a challenge! Al, come on!”

Al smiles mischievously.

“I’ll see you at the party, Sam.”

He turns to walk away.

“Al, don’t you even think about it!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam doesn’t know what’s coming,” Al says to himself, adjusting his cap in the mirror.

His white uniform is immaculate without a single pin out of place. He winks at himself in the mirror and makes his way down from his quarters to the party. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Sam’s face when he really dialed it up.

After a quick scan of the room, he spots Sam at a table with Tina. Luckily she’s laughing, which either means she doesn’t know about him getting drunk with Fanny or that Sam smoothed everything over. Either way, it’s good to be out of hot water.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Al says once he reaches their able.

“Hi, honey!” Tina coos. “Don’t you look just the sweetest in your uniform? So handsome!”

“Hey, Al.”

Al smiles.

“Tina, would you mind letting me talk to Sam for a second? In private?”

She looks a little put out, but she’s learned to be understanding of Al’s relationship with Sam over the years, so she tries very hard not to make a fuss about it. She just wants them both to be happy after everything they’ve been through. She kisses Al’s cheek before she goes, and Al wonders if it makes Sam a little jealous.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Al?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re…,” he looks around to see if anyone’s eavesdropping. “Like you’re picturing me without my clothes on!”

“Maybe I am.”

Sam’s face goes rosy at that. Al has made a lot of comments over the years, but ones like that were rarely every directed at him.

“Oh my god, you really are going to try to seduce me. Al, can we just drop it?”

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Al reaches out to brush his hand over Sam’s, running his thumb over Sam’s in a soothing gesture. Sam jerks his hand away.

“Don’t call me ‘baby’ either.”

Sam’s face is cherry red, and Al knows that his little plan is working. And he also knew that the more Sam denied it, the more he liked it. Sam always felt guilty about pleasure, so he could only assume that Sam was expecting hell fire to erupt around them for having such impure thoughts.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I figured I’d try, right?”

“Well, I guess so. You always seem to get some sort of kick out of teasing me. I know that for a fact.”

“Teasing you?” 

Al pulls his chair closer to Sam’s, leaving little space between them.

“Sam, I never meant anything by that.”

Sam rolls his eyes, so Al goes for his next move. He drapes his arm across the back of Sam’s chair and leans in. It prompts Sam to lean forward too, as if waiting to hear Al’s secret.

“Wasn’t kidding about wanting you, though,” Al whispers.

“ _Wanting me_? What do you mean?”

Al licks his lips. There were one or two other moves he was considering trying, but he wasn’t sure if Sam would go for it. Only one way to find out…

“I mean that I’m wearing this uniform for you, kid. You always look so good in ‘em, so I figured I’d return the favor.”

“This is a favor?” he asks in disbelief.

Al goes for gold and slightly spreads his legs as if he were merely adjusting his position, which is exactly what it looks like to all the party-goers. Only Sam and Al know better when Sam tries and fails not to peek at the bulge in Al’s pants.

“Oh boy.”

“I can’t help it, Sam. You’re the reason I get like this. I wonder what you’re thinking about in that big brain of yours, if you thinking the same things as me. It gets me hard.”

Al drops his hand from the back of Sam’s seat onto Sam’s knee.

“I—I don’t know what to say.”

“Why don’t we get out of here and figure things out back at my place?”

“What about Tina?”

“Along with everyone else here, I think she’s assumed we’ve been doing the bingo bango bongo since we started working together.”

“ _Everyone_ else? Al, this is crazy. You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

Al stands and holds out his hand.

“I’ll make it worth your while, kid.”

Sam seems skeptical, but the scientist side of him wants to see how this all plays out.

“Okay, yeah. If you say so.”

Sam stands up quickly and awkwardly hunches over when he—and Al—realizes that it would be incredibly indecent for him to walk around in his current state.

Al smiles. He still had it!

“You have to admit it now, Sam.”

He furrows his eyebrows, looking more confused than a lost puppy.

“Admit what?”

“Admit that the Calavicci charm worked on you.”

“Calavicci…charm.”

It takes him a second, and then—

“Al! You did this all as a dirty trick!”

The look on Sam’s face is enough to make Al bolt, only this time, Sam can really chase after him. Their colleagues don’t even seem too surprised or perturbed by the chase that breaks out amongst the tables

“Told ya, Sam! Told you it would work.”

They run out of the party and into the hallway where the music is muffled. The corridor Sam chases him down is deserted...and a dead end. It’s only a few more seconds before Sam catches Al’s collar and pins him to the wall.

“Did you do that just to embarrass me, or did you mean what you said?” Sam pants.

Al swallows and takes a deep breath.

“A little of both. I tried to tell you that my charm would work on you!”

“But did you mean that stuff about your uniform and the pet names and going back to your place?”

“Well, yeah, Sam. I meant it. I was teasing, but I meant it.”

Finally, Sam smiles again, and Al feels relieved.

“And I make you hard?” he asks in a low voice.

It suddenly feels like they’re not standing close enough to each other, but Sam doesn’t dare move closer in a public place where anyone could see.

Al is more than happy to take the initiative, however.

“You tell me, kid.”

Sam gives a quiet gasp that almost sends Al right over the edge. Al quickly pulls him down for a kiss. There is a moment where Sam hesitates, but then his mouth and tongue respond as if by their own accord.

“I—I know that anyone could find us here,” Sam whispers. “But I’m finding it very hard to care.”

“Jesus, are you trying to kill me?”

Sam laughs breathlessly. "What? Don't you think there's some Beckett charm too?" Al nips at his neck and then Sam’s not laughing, but moaning softly. 

“Feels so good. You feel good, Al.”

“Not too bad yourself, you know.”

“I wanna…”

“Wanna what?”

Al moves his hands away from Sam’s hair and down to the front of his pants where his arousal has made itself known. Al grips him through his pants, just to hear those delicious noises again.

“If we go back to your place, will Tina be mad?”

“Tina understands a lot more about us than you might think.”

“Okay, Al,” Sam murmurs. “You win.”

Al pulls him down for a quick kiss.

“You too, kid.”


End file.
